


better in the works

by lagatos



Series: wild open space (Beach House AU) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, beach house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami's families own beach houses next door to each other and have been with each other every summer since before they can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better in the works

**Author's Note:**

> In which they're five years old and they meet Mako and Bolin for the first time

“Korra, come here!”

A wave hit the rocks in a spray of foam and Korra looked up from the sand fleas she had been collecting in a bucket, water dripping from her pigtails. Asami stood on an outcropping of rocks farther away from the shore, the sun catching the sequins on her bathing suit as she waved Korra over.

The rocks were sharp on Korra’s feet as she climbed up to Asami. Senna had told them not to play in the tidal rocks unless a grown-up was there, but they’d gone to pick up food and Korra knew this was the sand flea’s favorite spot at low tide.

Asami grabbed her elbow and pointed down the beach at two boys playing in the surf. “See those boys over there?”

Korra raised a hand to shield her eyes. If she squinted, she could just make out the taller boy, his hands on his hips and red swim trunks soaked to his skin. “Uh huh.”

“Daddy says they live down the street from us now.”

Korra gasped and squinted her eyes tighter against the sun to get a better look, jumping up and down on the rocks. Asami pulled off her sunglasses with sparkly crystals in the corners and gave them to Korra.

“For the rest of the summer?” Most of the kids they saw around here came with families only renting for a week. Korra loved playing with Asami, but she never liked to swim for very long and Korra got tired of only racing the tiny fish she could never keep track of in the waves.

“That’s what Daddy said!”

“Cool!” Korra jumped down from her perch on the rocks, bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other. “Let’s go say hi!”

“Wait, Korra!” She squatted down and scooted her butt across the rocks until her feet dangled over the edge, waiting for Korra to take her hands and help her jump down. She smiled and grabbed Korra’s shoulder, leaning in to giggle in her ear. “I gotta tell you something.”

Asami’s hair tickled her neck but she leaned closer anyway, screwing her eyes shut to listen to Asami’s secret better. “I followed them over to the sand dunes to see what they were like and.” She paused, glancing over at the boys again before laughing and hugging in closer to Korra’s shoulder. “And I saw the older boy pee! Out in the open!”

Korra’s eyes popped open and she whipped around to face the boys. “And they got away with it?!”

“He did it so weird.” Asami’s voice got lower and Korra leaned in closer. “He was _standing up_.”

Korra shrieked and pulled away, dancing around in the sand. “I can do that too!” She yanked her bathing suit bottoms down and planted her feet in the sand, concentrating hard.

Asami screamed and scrambled up the rocks, running towards her dad’s car just pulling into their driveway. “Korra’s a boy! Korra’s a boy now!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's the start of the beach house au series! i'll probably update small, scattered stories as they grow up together and (gasp) fall in love


End file.
